marvelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
All-New, All-Different Marvel
Sinopsis Como consecuencia de Secret Wars un Total-Nuevo Universo Marvel surge. Nuevo/Relanzamiento/Renovación de serie Octubre 2015 All-New, All-Different Marvel Point One Vol 1 1.png|'All-New, All-Different Marvel Point One Vol 1' (One-Shot) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 1.png|'Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4' (Relanzamiento) Angela Queen of Hel Vol 1 1.png|'Angela: Queen of Hel Vol 1' (Relanzamiento de Angela: Asgard's Assassin Vol 1) Astonishing Ant-Man Vol 1 1.png|'Astonishing Ant-Man Vol 1' (Relanzamiento de Ant-Man Vol 2) Avengers Vol 6 0.png|'Avengers Vol 6' (One-Shot) Captain America Sam Wilson Vol 1 1.png|'Sam Wilson, Captain America Vol 1' (Relanzamiento de All-New Captain America Vol 1) Contest of Champions Vol 2 1.png|'Contest of Champions Vol 2' (Nueva serie)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume Deadpool & Cable Split Second Infinite Comic Vol 1 1.png|'Deadpool & Cable: Split Second Infinite Comic Vol 1' (Miniserie) Doctor Strange Vol 4 1.png|'Doctor Strange Vol 4' (Nueva serie) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4 1.png|'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4' (Relanzamiento) Howling Commandos of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 1.png|'Howling Commandos of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 1.png|'Invincible Iron Man Vol 2' (Nueva serie)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume Karnak Vol 1 1.png|'Karnak Vol 1' (Nueva serie) New Avengers Vol 4 1.png|'New Avengers Vol 4' (Nueva serie) Spider-Gwen Vol 2 1.png|'Spider-Gwen Vol 2' (Relanzamiento) Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 1.png|'Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3' (Relanzamiento) Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 2 1.png|'Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 2' (Relanzamiento) Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 1.png|'Uncanny Avengers Vol 3' (Relanzamiento) Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 1.png|'Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Noviembre 2015 All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 1 SinTexto.png|'All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1' (Nueva serie) All-New Hawkeye Vol 2 1.png|'All-New Hawkeye Vol 2' (Relanzamiento) All-New Wolverine Vol 1 1.png|'All-New Wolverine Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Black Knight Vol 4 1.png|'Black Knight Vol 4' (Nueva serie) Carnage Vol 2 1.png|'Carnage Vol 2' (Nueva serie) Deadpool Vol 4 1.png|'Deadpool Vol 4' (Relanzamiento) Drax Vol 1 1.png|'Drax Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 1.png|'Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Hercules Vol 4 1.png|'Hercules Vol 4' (Nueva serie) Howard the Duck Vol 6 1.png|'Howard the Duck Vol 6' (Relanzamiento) Illuminati Vol 1 1.png|'Illuminati Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Mighty Thor Vol 2 1.png|'Mighty Thor Vol 2' (Relanzamiento de Thor Vol 4) Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1 1.png|'Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Ms. Marvel Vol 4 1.png|'Ms. Marvel Vol 4' (Relanzamiento) Nova Vol 6 1.png|'Nova Vol 6' (Relanzamiento) Silk Vol 2 1.png|'Silk Vol 2' (Relanzamiento) Spider-Woman Vol 6 1.png|'Spider-Woman Vol 6' (Relanzamiento) Star-Lord Vol 1 1.png|'Star-Lord Vol 1' (Relanzamiento de Legendary Star-Lord Vol 1) Ultimates Vol 2 1.png|'Ultimates Vol 2' (Nueva serie) Venom Space Knight Vol 1 1.png|'Venom: Space Knight Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Vision Vol 3 1.png|'Vision Vol 3' (Nueva serie) Web Warriors Vol 1 1.png|'Web Warriors Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Diciembre 2015 All-New Inhumans Vol 1 1.png|'All-New Inhumans Vol 1' (Nueva serie) All-New X-Men Vol 2 1.png|'All-New X-Men Vol 2' (Relanzamiento) Daredevil Vol 5 1.png|'Daredevil Vol 5' (Relanzamiento) Deadpool & Cable Split Second Vol 1 1.png|'Deadpool & Cable: Split Second Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Guardians of Infinity Vol 1 1.png|'Guardians of Infinity Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Gwenpool Special Vol 1 1.png|'Gwenpool Special Vol 1' (One-Shot) Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1 1.png|'Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Red Wolf Vol 2 1.png|'Red Wolf Vol 2' (Nueva serie) Scarlet Witch Vol 2 1.png|'Scarlet Witch Vol 2' (Nueva serie) Spidey Vol 1 1.png|'Spidey Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Squadron Supreme Vol 4 1.png|'Squadron Supreme Vol 4' (Nueva serie) Starbrand & Nightmask Vol 1 1.png|'Starbrand & Nightmask Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 1.png|'Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Weirdworld Vol 2 1.png|'Weirdworld Vol 2' (Relanzamiento) Enero 2016 A-Force Vol 2 1.png|'A-Force Vol 2' (Relanzamiento) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 1.png|'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1' (Relanzamiento de S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3) Amazing Spider-Man & Silk Spiderfly Effect Infinite Comic Vol 1 1.png|'Amazing Spider-Man & Silk: The Spider(fly) Effect Infinite Comic Vol 1' (Mini-serie) Captain Marvel Vol 9 1.png|'Captain Marvel Vol 9' (Relanzamiento) Old Man Logan Vol 2 1.png|'Old Man Logan Vol 2' (Relanzamiento) Rocket Raccoon and Groot Vol 1 1.png|'Rocket Raccoon and Groot Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Silver Surfer Vol 8 1.png|'Silver Surfer Vol 8' (Relanzamiento) Spider-Man Deadpool Vol 1 1.png|'Spider-Man/Deadpool Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 1.png|'Uncanny X-Men Vol 4' (Nueva serie) Febrero 2016 A Year of Marvels February Infinite Comic Vol 1 1.png|'A Year of Marvels: February Infinite Comic Vol 1' (One-Shot) Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 1 1.png|'Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3 1.png|'Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3' (Relanzamiento) Spider-Man Vol 2 1.png|'Spider-Man Vol 2' (Nueva serie) X-Men Worst X-Man Ever Vol 1 1.png|'X-Men: Worst X-Man Ever Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Marzo 2016 Black Widow Vol 6 1.png|'Black Widow Vol 6' (Relanzamiento) Amazing Spider-Man & Silk The Spider(fly) Effect Vol 1 1.png|'Amazing Spider-Man & Silk: The Spider(fly) Effect Vol 1' (Mini-serie) Daredevil Punisher Seventh Circle Infinite Comic Vol 1 1.png|'Daredevil/Punisher: Seventh Circle Infinite Comic Vol 1' (Mini-serie) Hyperion Vol 1 1.png|'Hyperion Vol 1' (Nueva serie) International Iron Man Vol 1 1.png|'International Iron Man Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Mockingbird Vol 1 1.png|'Mockingbird Vol 1' (Nueva serie) X-Men '92 Vol 2 1.png|'X-Men '92 Vol 2' (Relanzamiento) Abril 2016 Black Panther Vol 6 1.jpg|'Black Panther Vol 6' (Nueva serie) Moon Knight Vol 8 1.png|'Moon Knight Vol 8' (Relanzamiento) Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 1.png|'Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Mayo 2016 Captain America Steve Rogers Vol 1 1.png|'Captain America: Steve Rogers Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Daredevil Punisher Vol 1 1.png|'Daredevil/Punisher Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Deadpool Masacre Vol 1 1.png|'Deadpool: Masacre Vol 1' (One-Shot) Nighthawk Vol 2 1.png|'Nighthawk Vol 2' (Nueva serie) Punisher Vol 10 1.png|'Punisher Vol 10' (Relanzamiento) Thunderbolts Vol 3 1.png|'Thunderbolts Vol 3' (Relanzamiento) Junio 2016 Deadpool v Gambit Vol 1 1.png|'Deadpool vs. Gambit Vol 1' (Mini-serie) Vote Loki Vol 1 1 SinTexto.png|'Vote Loki Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Julio 2016 Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 1.png Fecha de lanzamiento: TBA Blade Vol 1 1 SinTexto.png|'Blade Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Gamora Vol 1 1 SinTexto.png|'Gamora Vol 1' (Nueva serie) Notas * All-New, All-Different Marvel es una iniciativa editorial que relanza numerosos títulos con nuevos equipos creativos como consecuencia de Secret Wars.'Big changes' afoot in Marvel relaunch Galería Imágenes promocionales Personajes de All-New All-Different Marvel.png All-New, All-Different Marvel 003.png All-New, All-Different Marvel 001.png Allnewalldifferentmarvel-cap-138965.png Jane Foster All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Kamala Khan All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Scott Lang All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Steven Rogers All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Jessica Drew All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Tony Stark All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Peter Parker All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Ben Grimm All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Matt Murdock All-New, All-Different Marvel.png T'Challa All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Stephen Strange All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Visión All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Medusalith Amaquelin All-New, All-Different Marvel.jpg Monica Rambeau All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Miles Morales All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Gwen Stacy All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Rocket Raccon All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Laura Kinney All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Old Man Logan All-New, All-Different Marvel.png John Watkins III All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Dante Pertuz All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Karnak All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Mark Milton All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Phil Coulson All-New, All-Different Marvel.png Red Wolf All-New, All-Different Marvel.png 4608500-cgxqerjxiaamu1g.jpg Referencias en:All-New, All-Different Marvel